


After the Battle

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Other, Romance, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Just a small talk between... friends? Teammates? Foes? Mirage doesn’t even know.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfficialBloodhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBloodhound/gifts).



> ...join my discord 
> 
> https://discord.gg/APMp48m

“Seriously?” Mirage mumbled, eyes flicking open. He died in the match and his teammates never came back for him. He had expected them to come back after wiping out the enemy squad but seemed they only cared for themselves. They didn’t even have to worry about the Ring as they were already inside it.

He exited the compartment, opening with a very quiet hiss. “Fake asses.” He mumbled, letting his hand drop to his side as he walked towards the middle of the room. There was already people milling around, watching their teammates from their body cams on the screen in the middle, a few of them giving some sort of acknowledgement to Mirage. Most were just upset they lost out though.

Mirage was about to focus in on his team member’s body cam when he heard a familiar voice behind him. “You did well. You took out a good few.” Bloodhound said, large glass eyes meeting with Mirage. They’ve been against each other and on the same squad so many times but their relationship has stayed mostly positive. Bloodhound didn’t talk to people outside of the League much though so it was a surprise they even came up to Mirage.

“Oh? Glad you think so.” He said, eyebrow raised. They liked his work? “You did amazing last time. Your sniper kills were spot on basically every time.” Mirage commented.

Bloodhound just hummed softly. “Thank you. I appreciate the kind words.” Bloodhound said before falling silent. Mirage expected them to say something else but he just ended up focusing on the screen again, grimacing when he saw his other teammate go down. 

“They left me to die.” Mirage grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. “Guess I’ll just leave Bangalore next time to.”

“She is working. The ring is about to cover her spot,” Bloodhound reached out, pointing at the map where a small skull was for a fallen person then moving they’re finger to point at the red dots around. “Don’t be mad. There’s a lot of enemies around where you died. It would have been in vain.” 

Mirage wanted to be angry at her but he couldn’t hold on long with Bloodhound’s explanation even though it should have been obvious. “I guess.” Mirage said, shuffling his foot. “It just sucks to not even make it in the single digits.”

“Well I am here as well aren’t I?” Bloodhound said which made Mirage’s face go darker as blood rushed to his face.

“Sorry.” He chuckled. “Guess I should have thought before I spoke.”

“You’re just frustrated. It can cause people to act different then usual.”

“You get frustrated a lot?”

“Of course, I am only human.” Bloodhound said. Mirage just sighed, going to sit down on a bench nearby. Bloodhound followed behind but didn’t sit down.

“I should just leave. Get out of here since I’m not going to win or anything anymore.” Mirage said even though he still had Bangalore in the game who was carrying the other member’s banner which added to his frustration. “Come with me?” He partially joked.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Mirage just huffed out a partial laugh, trying to focus on the screens instead of thinking too much into that.

“But I have other matters to attend to.” Bloodhound said, putting a hand on their hip.

“I’ll see you around?” Mirage asked, fully well knowing they both would be back for the next games. 

“Of course, see you Mirage.” Bloodhound said and with that, Bloodhound left Mirage to stew in his thoughts. He didn’t even notice as his other teammate was spawned back in, being too distracted by the fading presence of Bloodhound.


End file.
